The Future Is Ours
by belgin tei
Summary: This part was writen after I wrote Strange Bedfellow as sort of a prologue to it and the stories that followed.


Title: The Future Is Ours. 

Series: The Immortals.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All. This and my other stories are on my page at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=148356

Spoiler: Up to and including Graduation part II. But Faith never went bad and helped the gang defeat the mayor and Darla was never destroyed by Angel but escaped after the master was destroyed. Faith and Buffy got it together at the prom. Later stories in series will include Hush and Pangs, which in my universe happen in reverse, as well as The I in Team.

Rating: In my mind stories involving sex between consenting adults should be rated U but I suppose if I must giving a rating it would be 12 or PG but going by normal ratings it would be 18.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith Willow/Tara Willow/Oz (implied) Xander/Cordelia Amanda/Duncan.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander. With Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in any of the above series (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes: Highlander up to but not including Finale generally happened but from then it runs along the same timeline as my BtVs universe. Although Sunnydale has an airport in the series it doesn't in my universe. Indicate thoughts.

Special Notes: I plagiarised the idea for this part of my series from a story I found on a site some time ago. That story was written by someone calling themselves 'FREEDOM!' As a way of saying sorry! This part is dedicated to them.

****

Warning: This is not an Oz friendly story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The Future Is Ours

By Belgin Tei

Amanda could not believe the amount of bad luck she was having, first she had the bust up with Duncan, then while driving to LA she ran into a couple of young punk Immortals who thought she would be an easy mark. Now her car breaks down in this god-forsaken town called Sunnydale. On top of that the garage would need to order the part adding at least three days to the repairs.

Looking out the window of her hotel room she sighed, well I'm not going to mope around here all day, the beach isn't far. Grabbing what she needed and went to hire a car for the day.

--------------

Willow, Buffy and Faith walked into Giles apartment carrying their beach stuff, after a week of moping around they had finally got him to agree to drive them to the beach.

"Tell me again why I'm driving you three to the beach?" asked Giles.

"Because you love us and we deserve a reward for saving the world yet again," smiled Buffy in response, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok stop with the puppy dog look," said Giles picking up his things and followed them to the car.

The beach was crowded with children and their parents so the gang went to the far end where it was a little more quiet. Buffy and Faith took off their wrap around skirts and ran into the sea splashing around and giggling like a couple of five-year-olds. Willow sighed as she helped Giles unload the car and set up the picnic.

"Go and join the others I can finish setting up."

"Are you sure! Giles."

"Yes now go and play."

"Giles 'go and play!' I'm 18 years old not 12." Giles just looked at her over the top of his glasses. "Ok I'll go and play," she smiled before running to join her friends.

Giles smiled as he watched them splash around, he had to admit to himself that they deserved this break. Graduation had been a strain on all of them but after the others had left, he knew the three girls missed them. Angel first, he had had a phone call last night from him saying he was staying in LA, he had not told Buffy or the others yet. Then Oz had gone on tour with his band while Xander and Cordelia had gone on their road trip. As he was musing he noticed a young woman stood watching the three splashing around in the water.

As the three walked up the beach to where Giles was sat, they felt the sensation they had only ever felt from each other, none of them had ever found out what it meant, as they were about to pass a women in her mid twenties.

"My name is Amanda we need to talk!" said the woman stepping in front of them.

"We don't want any trouble, but I don't think we have anything to talk about with you," stated Buffy facing off against the woman.

A realisation crossed Amanda's face; "You don't know what you are do you?"

"We know exactly who we are lady, and we don't need you to tell us," stated Faith joining Buffy in facing off Amanda.

"So you know, so who trained you?"

"Not that it's any of your business but that guy over there," said Buffy pointing at Giles.

Now they saw confusion cross Amanda's face, "But he isn't Immortal!"

"What do you mean he isn't Immortal! Of course he isn't, lady you must be crazy," said Faith.

"So you lied! You don't know your Immortal!"

"Your crazy lady you should see a doctor," said Buffy.

At that moment Giles joined them. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nothing we can't handle Giles, this crazy lady is trying to tell us Buffy and me are Immortal." said Faith.

"Not just you two but the girl with you as well," said Amanda pointing at Willow, who had stayed in the background. "You get a strange sensation whenever any of you are near each other don't you!"

"Yeah! What of it," asked Buffy.

"That is the way Immortals recognize each other and prepare themselves for the fight."

"Fight! What are you talking about?" said Willow speaking for the first time.

"Look this isn't the place to talk about this, can we go somewhere more quiet!" asked Amanda.

Buffy looked at her two friends who nodded then looked at Giles, who also nodded, "Ok follow us back to Giles place."

The drive back to town was filled with strained conversation.

"So Giles what do you think, is this woman crazy?" asked Willow.

"I don't know, if somehow the three of you are Immortal and she is as well she would know it."

"What do you mean if we're Immortal! What aren't you telling us?" asked Buffy.

"Well I am aware that Immortals exist, they have existed longer then written records. The only thing I can't work out is how and when you three could have become Immortal!"

"You knew and haven't told us, why?" said Faith.

"I didn't tell you because they have nothing to do with us. Their fight is among themselves."

"So how do you go from being mortal to being Immortal anyway?" asked Faith.

"Well as I understand it you die! Which then activates the Immortal thing whatever that is!" explained Giles.

"Back to how long we may have been Immortal! If this sensation we feel tells us when another Immortal is about. I have felt the sensation from Faith since she came to town and Buffy since just after you were captured by Angelus. I must have died when that vamp pushed the book stack on me," mused Willow.

"As for me I felt a similar sensation from Willow, but not as strong as now, just after my stay in hospital with that flu bug! Now that I think about it, I think that demon killed me but I was so out of it I can't be sure!" added Buffy.

"Well my 'death' may have happened on my way to Sunnydale I had a run in with this really mean demon we fell off a two storey building, I thought I was lucky and just knocked out, but now!" said Faith.

"Why have none of you ever told me about this sensation?" asked Giles.

"We never thought it was important, if it had only been Faith and me we may have said something but Willow isn't a slayer, we just assumed it had something to do with our friendship!"

--------------

Giles opened the front door and let the others in before following them in. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Thank you yes I'd love some," smiled Amanda.

"Just coke for me Giles," said Buffy.

"I'll have the same," both Willow and Faith said almost at the same time smirking at each other.

While they waited for the drinks the silence was tense. Giles handed everyone their drinks before taking his normal chair for meetings.

"So first of all perhaps we should introduce ourselves, I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy and Faith's watcher."

"If you're their watcher you already know they are Immortal!" interrupted Amanda.

"No I'm not a watcher of Immortals although I have met some over the years. No I'm Buffy and Faith's slayer watcher."

Amanda looked stunned, "You two are slayers?" she asked looking at Buffy and Faith.

"Yeah we're slayers, what of it!" answered Faith.

"This is unprecedented no slayer has ever become Immortal!"

"Why! What difference would it make to another Immortal?" asked Buffy.

"It would give them an unfair advantage in the Gathering!"

"The Gathering? I think you should start from the beginning," said Willow.

"Yes you're right, sorry I don't know your name!"

"Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"You're not related to Shelia and Ira Rosenberg are you?"

"Yes they're my parents, why do you know them?"

"Yes I do, are they at home at the moment!"

"Yeah, but what has this got to do with them?" Willow asked, unsure how they would explain anything to her parents.

"Well for a start they're both watchers and you may want to talk to them afterwards." Looking at the other two, "Are your parents around? You two will want to speak to them as well."

"My mum's at her gallery but my dad lives in Spain with his secretary the last I heard, why would we want to bring our parents into this?"

"I'll answer that in a moment, what about your parents?" continued Amanda looking at Faith.

"My parents! Haven't seen them in years," snorted Faith.

"Very well," Amanda braced herself for the inevitable outcry, "The reason you will want to talk to them is because I assume you are unaware they're not your real parents. No Immortal has any parents we are all foundlings."

"What! That's ridiculous they are my PARENTS," said Willow tears in her eyes, she got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"How do you know they are not our parents you've never met us before," said Buffy in a voice quivering on the verge of tears herself.

Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend Faith gave Amanda an angry stare; "Hey you don't know us, why did you want to hurt Buffy and Willow."

"It is not my intention to hurt any of you but to help prepare you. This situation hasn't happened for years, most of us when we first become Immortal are cut off from the people that raised us because of the fact that they usually think we have died. I had no way to know that they had not told Willow or you Buffy that you were adopted!"

"Buffy, Faith I think you should listen to Amanda, although I know about Immortals and there fight she knows the information you three will need to survive. I think I should phone Willow's parents see if they can come over to talk to her!" He went to the phone.

"I really am sorry I only want to help."

Taking a deep breath, "Ok what do we need to know!" said Buffy.

"Thank you. Now you two being slayers you will need less training, but Willow will have to be trained for combat for when she is challenged."

"We agree Willow should train, but there is no way we will let her fight alone, we have always fought together and we always will," said Faith, Buffy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry it doesn't work that way if someone challenges one of you to combat no one can interfere."

"Yeah well get use to it lady, anyone who comes after one of us they come after all three of us," stated Faith.

"And there is no way anyone is going to change our minds. But if we are left alone we will leave others alone the only thing we want to do is fight vampires and demons," added Buffy.

"I see well that is up to you, if you have no intention of following that rule there are several others I would strongly advise you to follow."

"And they are!" said Buffy.

"The most important one is that no Immortal will ever break is that we are forbidden to fight each other on holy ground, it doesn't matter if anyone still uses the sight you cannot fight there. The second rule is pre-immortals."

"Pre-immortals!" asked Buffy.

"Yes Immortals can sense anyone who will eventually become Immortal. They should not be told before they die for the first time. You can tell them about yourself, you can even train them but you should never tell them."

"Ok we can live with those rules. Is they're anything else?" asked Faith.

"No but as there are three of you I would like to take you to a friend of mine to help me train you!"

"Where is this friend of yours and how long will it take, we have college this fall," Buffy told her.

"Well he lives in San Francisco, as for how long I should think about a month or so for you two, Willow probably longer but we can discuss that later. So what do you say!"

"We'll talk about it among ourselves and let you know, I assume you're staying in town!" said Buffy.

"Yes for about four days but I can stay here longer if need be! Here's the number of my mobile, call when you're ready to talk," Amanda handed Buffy a card before leaving.

Giles came back with Willow in tow, they could see she had been crying. As soon as she looked at them she flow into their arms and started crying again.

"Everything will be ok Will," whispered Buffy rubbing her hand up and down Willow's back.

"How can it be! Today was going to be so great, then we meet a strange woman who tells us we are Immortal! Then she tells us our parents aren't our parents. On top of all that I have to learn to fight and take peoples heads, Buffy I can't chop someone's head off."

"None of us want too and we won't, if anyone comes to fight we will tell them what we told Amanda, if they want to fight one of us they fight all three of us," Buffy tried to reassure her.

"Yeah red we'll be like the three musketeers 'all for one and one for all'," smiled Faith.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, when Giles came back Shelia and Ira Rosenberg where with him. Willow turned her tear stained face towards them.

"Willow whatever has happened?" asked Shelia.

Turning to look at Giles he answered her unasked question, "I felt it may be best if I didn't tell them over the phone, I just told them that we knew they were watchers and that you needed them."

Nodding she turned back to her parents, "When were you planning to tell me I was adopted?"

Shelia paled, "How did you fined out!"

"A woman we met at the beach told us, she said she knows you, her name is Amanda and that your watchers and that she is Immortal."

"Willow you must believe us, we always planned on telling you when you were old enough, but the time never seemed right. Just after we married your father and I were involved in a car accident, I almost died. Anyway after I got better I found out I could not have children so we decided to adopt, that was when a little bundle of joy came into our lives and we called her Willow."

Willow jumped up and flow into her mother's arms both crying. Ira wiped his own eyes as he asked a question he was not sure he wanted an answer too. "Willow, honey why did Amanda tell you all this!"

Looking up at her father, she sighed, "Because she told us that Buffy, Faith and I are like her, Immortal."

"Oh honey we had no idea! How did you become Immortal, when did you die?" asked Shelia absently brushing hair away from Willow's face.

"We're not completely sure but Buffy and me about 15 months and Faith about a year."

"I'm so sorry dear, how do you think it happened?" asked Sheila.

"Well I think it happened when that bookcase fell on me and I had to go to hospital."

"Oh my sweet baby," said Shelia kissing Willow on the forehead, "Please say you forgive us for not telling you that you were adopted."

"I forgive you, I love you."

"Thank you dear, I think your father and I should leave now, do you want to come with us or stay with your friends?"

"If its ok with you I'd like to stay here, I'll see you later," sighed Willow giving her mother a half smile.

"Okay we'll see you later then," said her mother kissing her on the cheek before she and Ira left.

After Willow's parents had left Buffy turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little numb. But how about you? Are you going to talk to your mum?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"B your mum loves you, you need to talk to her about this if you want, Red and me will go with you."

Hugging her girlfriend and best friend she smiled, "Thanks, if you two are with me I think I can talk to her. What do you say we go and see her now!"

"Yeah but let's stop at the espresso pump and fill up on mochas first," smiled Willow.

"Ah Willow, B I think you two should wash your faces first."

Both blushed before getting up and went to the bathroom.

--------------

The three friends walked into the gallery at about 3 o'clock, Carol was at the counter reading a fashion magazine. "Does mum know you are slacking?" smiled Buffy.

"Hi Buffy, yes this is my break, your mum's out the back," said Carol returning the smile.

Buffy led the others into the back where they found her mum in a small office.

"What are you three doing here? I thought Mr Giles was taking you to the beach!"

"Mum I need to talk to you! Can you let Carol lock-up and come home please."

"What's wrong Buffy? What have you done?"

"ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Buffy don't shout at me, what are you talking about I've done nothing!"

"Mrs Summers I really think you should discuss this problem at home," injected Willow.

"What problem? What's going on here?" Joyce asked looking at her daughter in confusion.

"The problem that you kept the fact that I was adopted from me!"

"H-how did you find out?" asked Joyce going pale.

"Does it matter!"

"No I suppose not," nodded Joyce picking up her bag and leaving the office, "Let's go we have some things to talk about." Getting to the front she handed Carol the keys, "I have to go and sort out a problem I'll see you tomorrow."

The drive home was quiet but tense. On entering the house Buffy turned to confront her mother.

"So why didn't you tell me?" they could all hear the hurt in Buffy's voice.

"Buffy... I never intended to keep it from you its just..."

"Just what?" demanded Buffy.

"I-I thought you'd leave me!" whispered Joyce, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What. Why would you think that?" Buffy frowned.

"I don't know," Joyce gave a half smile and dabbed her eyes.

Buffy grabbed her mum in a hug, "I'm sorry I shouted earlier, I was just upset that you hadn't told me."

"I had finally got up the courage to tell you when you... we had that fight last year, then you ran away from home. When you came back I was frightened if I told you, you would leave me again."

"I understand but you have always been my mum."

"Buffy how did you find out?" asked Joyce.

"Well it turns out that both Willow and Faith are also adopted."

Looking at the other two, then back at Buffy in confusion, "I don't understand!"

"When we went to the beach we meet a woman called Amanda who recognized what we are."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems we are Immortal," replied Buffy figuring the direct approach would be best.

"What! How?"

"There's this sensation that the three of us have felt for ages now, we've never told anyone, but apparently the feeling is how another Immortal can detect you," explained Buffy.

"And that's how she recognized you?"

"Yes," nodded Buffy.

"But you still haven't told me how you found out you were adopted!"

"Well according to this Amanda no Immortal has any parents and cannot have children."

"How is that possible?" asked Joyce trying hard to take all this in.

"We don't know apparently no one knows where Immortals come from!"

"Well I hope you know whatever happens I still love you."

"Of course, I love you to, to me you will always be my mum," grabbing her mum in another hug.

"Thank you dear. So what happens now?" patting Buffy on her back.

"Well Amanda has offered to teach us what we need to know. She wants to take us to San Francisco so a friend of hers can help her train us."

"Are you going to go?"

"We don't know we haven't talked about it yet," said Buffy glancing at her friends.

"Well if you want to go I'd like to go with you, I heard about a gallery that has some interesting pieces I'm after for a client. So what do you say?"

Looking at Faith and Willow who nodded at the unasked question Buffy then turned back to her mother, "Ok why not."

"Fine. Now what do you three girls want to eat?"

--------------

Giles agreed to stay in Sunnydale to keep an eye on any Hellmouth activity while Buffy and Faith were away. As it was summer and evil activity tended to peter out they felt safe in doing so, but they made Giles promise to be careful and contact them if things got out of hand.

Four-day's after meeting Amanda they were following her in Joyce's car. It was mid afternoon when Amanda led the four into Duncan's dojo, all four Immortals could sense more than one Immortal above them.

Amanda turned to the others, "It seems that Duncan has a visitor."

Leading them into the lift she took them up to the apartment on the top floor, on exiting the lift they entered a spacious studio apartment standing in the middle of the room were three men. One of the younger looking one's came forward taking Amanda in a hug.

Releasing her he gave her a quick kiss; "Amanda I'm sorry for getting angry with you it wasn't your fault, Methos told me what you were trying to do."

"You're forgiven," She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"So are you going to introduce our guests?" he asked looking past her.

"Yes of course this is Buffy Summers and her mother Joyce, Faith Spencer and Willow Rosenberg. Ladies this is Duncan MacLeod, the young looking guy over there is Methos the oldest of our kind, the guy with the walking stick is Duncan's watcher Joe Dawson."

As they shook hand Joe was smiling at Willow who frowned; "I know you!"

"I'm surprised you would remember the last time I saw you your dad was bouncing you on his knee. You couldn't have been more than 3 years old. Your dad called me Joseph but you couldn't pronounce it properly so you would call me Jofish," Joe smiled.

"Jofish! Yes I remember," blushed Willow, everyone else started laughing.

"I'll have to remember that if I ever want to blackmail you Joe," smirked Amanda.

"Very funny. But just remember as a watcher I know all your darkest secrets," Joe said narrowing his eyes.

"Well that aside shall we go down stairs and see to these young ladies training," said Methos.

"Methos to you every women in the world is young even me," said Amanda.

"Your smart mouth doesn't get any better Amanda," smiled Methos, as they all went down to the dojo. After watching for about half an hour Joe suggested to Joyce that he take her to the gallery she wanted to visit and then he would show her his club, after telling Buffy she would see her later she left with him.

After 3 hours Willow was aching all over it was obvious to her as well as Amanda, Methos and Duncan that she needed far more training than Buffy or Faith, which she could have told them earlier. When she came out of the shower into the bedroom she was to share with Buffy and Faith they seemed to be waiting for her.

"What's up guy's?" she asked frowning.

"Just waiting for you. We talked with Duncan and he told us there's a club that's not far we may like called P3, want to check it out?" said Buffy.

"Yeah sounds good."

After getting ready the three trooped out into the living area of Duncan's apartment to see their three teachers waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" asked Faith.

"Nothing's wrong we have a gift for each of you, it's sort of a tradition that a teacher gives their student their first sword so Buffy, Faith, Willow these are for you. She handed each a long narrow case, on opening them Buffy and Faith found Katana's and Willow a Rapier. They placed them down carefully before giving Amanda a hug.

"Thanks Amanda we won't forget this," said Willow.

"It's my pleasure dear take them with you tonight and from tomorrow you will start to practice with them, you will practice until your sword is an extension of your arm."

The older Immortals showed them how to hide the swords so they could not be so easily noticed.

On entering P3 Buffy and Faith grabbed a table while Willow went for some drinks, getting to the bar a dark haired woman in her twenties came over, "Hi welcome to P3 I'm Piper Halliwell one of the owners. What can I get you to drink!"

"Hi can I have three cokes please," smiled Willow. While she was waiting to get the drinks she looked around, she spotted a poster behind the bar announcing 'Dingo's ate my baby, live on Thursday and Friday'. "Hey you got the Dingo's play here."

"Yes my younger sister saw them playing the other week and managed to get them before they left town. Why! Have you seen them?" Piper smiled at her.

"Yeah the led guitarist is my boyfriend. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks because the band got offered this tour," Willow explained.

"Well that will be a nice surprise for him. Come and see me before you leave tonight and I'll give you a complimentary ticket for Thursday." Smiled Piper.

"You don't need to do that."

"Of course I do, he needs to be reminded his girlfriend is still around."

"Ok I'll see you later then," said Willow picking up the drinks.

"You were a long time!" said Faith taking her drink.

"Yeah I was talking to one of the owners. Guess whose playing here on Thursday and Friday?" Willow asked a big smile on her face.

"The Dingo's," smirked Buffy.

Buffy and Faith smiled at the confused look on her face.

"How did you know?"

"We'll the smirk on your face and the poster behind you," answered Buffy.

Looking around she saw the poster, "Oh."

Buffy looked at Faith, "Let's dance, will you look after the table and our things Will?"

"Yeah sure Buff you two go then one of you can keep the table while I dance."

Buffy led Faith onto the dance floor starting to dance. Willow watched them she had noticed over the months since Faith had arrived in Sunnydale that as with slaying both Buffy and Faith moved in perfect harmony on the dance floor, the way they moved around each other they normally ignored the boys that tried to dance with them. She smiled remembering when they had become a couple and how nervous the two were when they told the other scoobs. Who just laughed telling them they already knew they were going to get together, because of the way they acted around each other.

Buffy and Faith had been dancing for about 5 minutes, when they noticed two particularly cocky guys getting right up to them. They looked like they were in their late twenties, far too old to be trying to pick up a couple of 18 year old girls. They smelled like they had a few too many drink before coming to the club, which had a non-alcohol night. The more Buffy and Faith tried to escape these losers, the closer the two guys got to them. Finally getting annoyed Buffy turned to them, "Look would you two mind not dancing so close, we're not interested!"

"Aww, come on, we're sorry. Let us make it up to you by buying you both a drink," said the dark haired guy.

"They're not serving alcohol tonight. But nice try," said Buffy.

"So we'll buy you some cokes."

These guys just couldn't get the hint, though Faith. So she decided to put an end to this in her own way. She moved towards Buffy and stood right next to her, she put her arm around Buffy's waist. "Hey buddy, what are you, thick? We're not into guys."

Buffy smirked at them as Faith moved behind her placing her left hand on her waist pulling Buffy back into her so her butt was resting on her thighs and her shoulder blades rested on her breasts. Faith then slid her hands across Buffy's stomach where they met. She rested her chin on Buffy's shoulder. The feeling of their warm bodies so close sent goosebumps down their spines. Buffy lifted her hand reaching back she touched Faith's cheek as they both stood staring at the guys.

Buffy turned around in Faith's arms, leaning her head on Faith's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Faith and started massaging the area under her palms she could feel the shivers running up Faith's spine, she smirked encouraged that she was enjoying herself, she moved her hands all the way down to Faith's butt and started squeezing and massaging her backside.

The whole time, the two guys were standing perfectly still; eyes wide and mouths open, enjoying the free show.

Buffy opened her eyes seeing the guys' still there, she whispered into Faith's ear, "Those guys are creeping me out."

"They're still there?" Faith whispered back having lost herself in her girlfriend's arms.

"Yeah, but I think they're starting to give up hope."

Leaning in closer so her lips were touching Buffy's ear. "I think I know how to get rid of them!" Faith whispered.

Faith moved her left hand from Buffy's hip and brought it up to her right cheek. Buffy turned her head so that they were facing each other, inches apart. She moved in and kissed Buffy on the lips, very lightly, very gently, very quickly. A smile spread across Buffy's face, so Faith went in again and this time they held the kiss for two or three seconds then Faith started sucking on Buffy's bottom lip. Buffy was about to slide her tongue into Faith's mouth when Faith broke the kiss and looked over at the two guys. She looked back at Buffy, "I think this is turning them on instead of driving them away!"

"I'm getting hot anyway, why don't we take a break!" said Buffy.

They walked over to their table smiling.

"That was some show you two put on. You seem to have a couple of admirers over there."

Looking back over to the edge of the dance floor. The two guys stood staring at them. Faith just shrugged her shoulders, "Just a couple of losers."

"So you two want another drink?" asked Willow.

"Yeah I'll get these," answered Buffy getting up and going to the bar. As she was waiting to be served the two guys came up behind her.

"Hey baby you ready for some men yet?" one asked.

Looking around the room, "Can't see any," she said before turning back to the bar.

One of the men placed his hand on Buffy's butt, "Come on baby let us show you a good time."

Without turning around Buffy said between clenched teeth, "Take your hand off my ass or I'll break it."

"Woo little girl gonna hurt us!" he taunted her leaving his hand where it was.

Before he could do or say anything more Buffy turned and had his arm behind his back applying pressure so he could not get free. As his friend went to grab her Buffy saw someone deliver a kick to his face sending him onto his butt. The woman then confronted the man Buffy had hold of, she saw two large men coming up behind the woman she recognized as the bouncers.

"Billy, John get these drunks out of here," said the woman.

Buffy released her hold shoving him at the bouncers who dragged both of the guys out.

The woman turned to Buffy, "Sorry about that, please have your next drinks on us."

"Thanks. That was a good kick," said Buffy.

"Thanks I took up kick boxing last year. My names Phoebe Halliwell by the way," said the woman holding out her hand.

Taking it Buffy smiled, "Buffy Summers." Sensing Faith and Willow coming up behind her she continued, "And this is my girlfriend Faith Spencer and our best friend Willow Rosenberg."

"What happened with those two guys?" asked Willow.

"Oh they were trying to touch me up, but Phoebe and I handled it," smiled Buffy.

"That's alright then," said an annoyed Faith.

Before anyone could say anything else the three Immortals sensed another Immortal as they started looking around the room, Phoebe smiled at them, "Don't worry she doesn't want a fight."

They looked at her with suspicion on their faces, "How do you know and how do you know what we are?" said Buffy.

"I know because she is a friend, who sometimes sings here, as for how I know that you are Immortals, my sisters and I have known since you came in.... We're witches," explained Phoebe.

By this time a girl about their age came over holding her hand up in a gesture of greeting, "Hi my names Tara Maclay."

"Hi I'm Willow Rosenberg and these are my friends Buffy Summers and Faith Spencer."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tara.

"Your witches! So am I," smiled Willow.

"Me to," said Tara smiling at the redhead.

"Look why don't you three take Tara back to your table and I'll bring you your drinks over ok," said Phoebe.

"Alright," said Faith leading them back to the table.

Taking their seats a tense silence hanging over the four Immortals.

"So Tara where are you from?" asked Willow.

"I'm from a small town about 30 miles from DC. What about you three?"

"I'm from Boston," said Faith.

"I'm from LA, but both me and Faith live in a small town called Sunnydale."

"Which is where I've lived all my life," smiled Willow.

"What a coincidence I'm starting at UC Sunnydale this fall," smiled Tara.

"Oh that will be great the three of us are going there too," clapped Willow.

"Ah little less enthusiasm there Will," laughed Buffy.

"Hey I like school ok deal with it," said Willow sticking her tongue out.

"Didn't your mother tell you its unladylike to stick your tongue out," smirked Faith.

"What would you know about being a lady?" retorted Willow.

"She's got you their Faith," laughed Buffy.

Just then Phoebe came over with their drinks; just as she was about to walk away she dropped the tray and grabbed her head, falling to her knees. The four girls got up with concern on their faces.

"Are you ok? Is there anything we can do?" asked Willow.

Just then Piper and another woman came over to help Phoebe up, "She'll be ok she has these turns sometimes," said Piper.

"I'm ok but I just had a vision."

"Phoebe!" the older looking woman hissed.

"It's ok they know were witches, and anyway the vision concerns them. I think we should go to the office and talk."

"Ok follow us," said the other woman a look of anger on her face.

On entering the office Phoebe sat in a chair, "Before we go on I think introductions are in order, you already know my sister Piper but this is our oldest sister Prue."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Buffy Summers, this is my girlfriend Faith Spencer and our best friend Willow Rosenberg. I understand you already know Tara!" Funny how I'm already thinking of Tara as a part of the group, mussed Buffy.

"Yes pleased to meet you. Now Phoebe do you want to explain why you told strangers who we are?" asked a very angry looking Prue.

"It was to stop a possible fight between them so I told them that we knew they were Immortals and that they could trust Tara," said Phoebe returning a angry look of her own.

"And telling them we are witches was necessary why?" asked Prue.

"Well it wasn't necessary but as it turns out Tara and Willow are also witches."

Prue and Piper looked at the four, "What about you two?" asked Prue looking at Buffy and Faith.

"Were not witches were slayers!" stated Faith.

"Your what?" asked Piper.

"Slayers, as in vampire slayers," said Buffy.

"Ah guys this is all very interesting but my 'vision'." Interrupted Phoebe.

"Yes sorry, so what did you see?" asked Prue.

"Well I saw us seven plus others I didn't recognize fighting hundreds of 'hell creatures' but we were losing badly there were just too many for us, we all died."

"How reliable are your visions?" asked a worried Buffy.

"They are accurate in that if we don't do the right thing they will happen as I see them, they are sent to warn us," explained Phoebe.

"So can you tell us anything about when or where this could happen?" enquired Willow.

"Well I know it takes place in San Francisco, but when I'm not sure! But if I was to make a guess! Soon."

"Are there that many demons in town?" asked Faith.

"We don't know we mainly deal with warlocks," answered Piper.

"Look I think it might be best if we all go back to meet our friends they probably know about any demon population in town," suggested Buffy.

Looking at each other the three sisters then turned to Buffy, "Ok we'll meet you four outside in 5 minutes, have you got transport?" said Prue.

"No," said Buffy.

"I have," added Tara "I'll go and get my car."

"I'll come with you," offered Willow. At Tara's nod the two left.

Willow directed Tara to Duncan's dojo with Prue and her sisters following.

On entering the building the four Immortals sensed that at least two of their teachers were upstairs, leading the way Buffy showed their new friends up to the apartment. On entering they found Duncan sat on one couch with his arm around Amanda's shoulders, and Methos sat with Buffy's Mum on the other. They all rose when they saw the four strangers with the girls.

"Buffy who are your friends?" asked Amanda.

"Oh this is Tara Maclay we meet her at P3 and these are the owners of the club Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell," said Buffy introducing the four women. "Guys this is Duncan, Methos, and Amanda our teachers, and my mum Joyce Summers.

Joyce smiled, "Prue, Piper how are you, how's your grandmother?"

Prue and Piper stared at Joyce, then the realisation dawned on them, "Auntie Joyce," they cried flying into Joyce's arms.

Everyone looked at Buffy and Phoebe who just shrugged.

"Our grandmother died last year we couldn't let you know because we didn't know where you lived," explained Prue wiping her eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell us Mum?" Asked Buffy.

Joyce smiled at her daughter before explaining, "As you know Buffy I went to college here in San Francisco. To earn some extra money I did baby sitting for some of the Professors one knew Prue and Piper's grandmother who needed help with three young children who had just lost there mother. So after talking to her we came to an agreement for bed and board I would help look after the children." Turning to Prue and Piper, "I'm so sorry to hear your grandmother died."

"How come I don't remember you?" asked Phoebe feeling left out.

"You were only about two and a half when I graduated and left for LA dear."

"Ah guys I hate to interrupt the reunion but why did you bring your friends here?" asked Amanda.

"Oh yeah Phoebe had a vision tonight, the seven of us," Willow said indicating herself and other six who had just arrived. "We were fighting demons... we all died."

"A vision, how?" asked Joyce.

"There's something granny didn't tell you, all our family are witches we are the charmed ones." Explained Prue.

"I've heard of the charmed ones. You each have a different power, so I assume you Phoebe have the power of prophecy!" said Methos.

"Yes."

"So what exactly did you see?" asked Duncan.

"Well as Willow said we were fighting demons you three were also there as were others. An older man with short brown hair and glasses, a young man and woman about Buffy's age, a really dishy looking guy with dark hair, a blonde woman about Prue's age. There were some others but I didn't see them properly. But the demons seem to be coming out of the ground!"

"It sounds like a Hellmouth but the only one we know of is in Sunnydale," said Faith.

"Well I think I recognize most of the people you described!" said Buffy.

"Yeah the older man has to be Giles, the two our age has to be Cordy and Xander, and the dishy guy has to be Angel. But I don't know who the blonde is?" said Faith.

"I think we need to get everyone here ASAP," suggested Willow.

"I think your right Willow," Amanda agreed.

"Right I'll phone Giles see if he knows where the others are!" said Buffy going to the phone.

"Buffy tell him to be at LA airport by dawn tomorrow, I'll contact a friend who has a private jet he can fly him and any others up here, we don't know how much time we have," said Duncan.

"Ok."

--------------

****

Sunnydale

Giles was just thinking about going to bed when the phone rang. "Hello Rupert Giles."

"Giles its Buffy. We need you, we have problems!" said Buffy getting straight to the point.

"Hello Buffy. What kind of problems?"

"End of the world type, can you get to LA airport by dawn there will be a private jet waiting."

"Very well Buffy do you need me to bring anything?"

"Any books you have on opening a new Hellmouth."

"Sorry did you say Hellmouth!" asked a worried Giles.

"Yes. So I suggest you get here ASAP."

"Right I'll be there. Anything else?"

"Yeah do you know where Angel or Cordy and Xander are our source here believes they have to be here as well."

"Angel is in LA his number is 555-7143. Cordy and Xander phoned me this morning I told them where you're staying and they said they would call in to see you tomorrow morning. They are staying at the Gilbert hotel I don't know the number. Now I think I should be going I will phone you from LA. Goodnight Buffy." Giles hung up and went to his study to collect some books.

--------------

****

Angel Investigations

Doyle picked up the phone, "Angel Investigations how can we help?"

"Is Angel available please I need to talk to him." Said a female voice.

"Ah yeah can I say who's calling?"

"Yeah tell him it's Buffy he knows me."

"Right just a minute I'll transfer you."

Buffy heard another phone being picked up.

"Hello Buffy is everything ok?" Angel's voice came from the other end.

"Hi Angel. No not really someone is going to try and open a Hellmouth in San Francisco, Faith and I need your help!"

"Right but how do I get to San Francisco its to far to drive overnight!"

"Not a problem a private jet will be at LA airport by dawn. If there is anyone you can bring with you it would help. Giles will also be there, see you soon bye."

--------------

Gilbert hotel Xander and Cordy's room

"Hello," said a half-asleep Xander.

"Hey X-man how you doing," said Faith.

Leaning up on his elbow, "Faith what are you calling for at." He looked over at the clock, "6.30 in the morning."

"Scoob meeting in an hour at the place were staying, we need you, end of the world stuff."

"Great we're supposed to get the summer off," he sighed.

"That's back home, this is San Francisco."

"Ok we'll be there but if this is a wind up you're on your own when Cordy finds out."

"Its no wind up. Just be here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye Xand."

Xander replaced the receiver. He turned to his still sleeping girlfriend, he shook her gently, "Cordy we have to get up, that was Faith there's trouble they need us."

"Go away I'm tired," she said turning away from him.

He groaned oh god this was going to be bad.

--------------

Amanda and Joyce volunteered to pick Giles, Angel and two of his associates from the plane. When they arrived at Duncan's Amanda looked on in confusion as Angel covered his head with a blanket and ran for the door, which Buffy held open she heard her say as he got close, "Come in Angel," she could see smoke coming from the blanket. As she and Joyce led the others in she raised an eyebrow in Buffy's direction. "We'll explain it all upstairs." Said Buffy answering her unasked question.

As they got upstairs they found everyone stood around in there own groups. As Buffy was about to start the introductions the Immortals sensed a couple of more Immortals enter the building.

"That should be Tara and her teacher she said she was in town and maybe of use," said Willow.

"Willow what are you talking about?" asked Xander.

"We'll explain everything in a minute," answered Willow.

At that moment Tara and a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties came in.

"Cassandra when did you get into town?" said Duncan.

"Duncan I didn't know you were living in San Francisco. I've been in town a couple of days."

"Right I think we are all here," said Buffy looking around. "Ok I think to start with everyone should introduce themselves saying what if any special abilities they have so I'll start. For the few people that haven't met me, I'm Buffy Summers slayer and became Immortal about 15 months ago."

"What are you talking about 'Immortal'." Interrupted Xander.

"I'm sorry Xander I am Immortal as are Faith and Willow and almost half the people in this room," smiled Buffy, Xander saw Faith and Willow nod.

"This has to be a wind up!" said Cordy.

"Its not I assure you... perhaps a demonstration! Faith you want to throw me that knife," she held up her hand palm out. Faith smiled and then picked up and throws the kitchen knife in one flowed motion it stuck in Buffy's hand going through and out the back. Grabbing the knife she pulled it out and held her arm to her stomach pain clearly on her face. "God that hurt, guys remind me to never do that again."

"Buffy what the hell did you do that for?" asked Angel rushing over to her.

Between clenched teeth Buffy explained, "Its ok it will heal in a minute." Looking at Faith who had an amused look on her face, "Its not funny," she pouted.

"Buffy how could you be so stupid?" stormed Amanda.

"Amanda if you don't mind she's my daughter," Joyce said to Amanda before turning to her daughter, "Buffy how could you be so stupid?"

"I though it would be the best way! Anyway it's healed now," explained Buffy holding up her hand, there was no wound visible.

"Woo how did that happen?" said Xander.

"We'll explain that later, but let's get on with the intro's, Faith," said Buffy.

"Right. I'm Faith Spencer slayer and Immortal."

"I'm Willow Rosenberg witch and Immortal."

"I am Rupert Giles, Buffy and Faith's slayer watcher."

"I'm Joyce Summers Buffy's mum."

"Ok this is weird but after all I am from Sunnydale, I'm Xander Harris friend to all those from Sunnydale and I hope the others in this room."

"I'm Cordelia Chase 'Cordy' to my friends which includes Buffy, Faith and Willow."

"My names Angel I'm a vampire with a soul seeking redemption, I hope to regard everyone in this room as a friend and ally."

"I'm Francis Doyle a half demon sent by the PTB's to help Angel get his redemption."

"I'm Kate Lockley I'm a detective with LAPD."

"I am Duncan MacLeod also known as the Highlander and I am Immortal."

"I am Joe Dawson, Duncan's Immortal watcher and North American controller of the Immortal watchers."

"Just call me Amanda I'm Immortal and a reformed jewel thief."

"I am Tara Maclay Immortal and witch and newest friend to Willow, Buffy and Faith." She smiled at them.

"I am Methos oldest surviving Immortal, and as Angel I also regard _everyone_ in this room as a friend." At this everyone heard Cassandra snort in disgust.

"I am Cassandra Immortal and witch."

"Well as for us three we are witches known as the Charmed ones, I am Prue Halliwell I have the power of telekinesis."

"I am Piper Halliwell I have the power to stop time within a room, only it doesn't work on witches."

"And I'm the reason you are all here. I'm Phoebe Halliwell and I have the power of prophecy."

"Right now that's finished Phoebe why don't you tell everyone what you saw in your vision. Can someone take notes!" said Buffy looking around.

"I already am," smiled Giles holding up a pad.

Phoebe then proceeded to describe her vision with as much detail as she could, after she finished Buffy got up handing out assignments, everyone was either use to Buffy taking charge or through lack of experience with this kind of thing excepted her as such.

"Right Angel you, Doyle and Faith check out the local demon population see if they know anything. Can all the witches check out the local magic shops as well as any other witches they know in town, Will I'm sure you can explain the type of thing to look for! Kate could you nose around the SFPD see if anyone knows anything..." 

"We have a friend on SFPD that knows about us I'll go with Kate to talk to him," said Prue.

"Great. Joe can you contact the Immortal watchers in town see if any Immortal is involved! Amanda you said you were a jewel thief?" said Buffy.

"Reformed jewel thief," corrected Amanda, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry reformed jewel thief, do you know any underworld people in town?" Buffy smiled.

"Yeah some."

"Right why don't you and Xander check them out! Duncan, Methos any Immortals around that could help if we need them can you contact them, the rest of us will hit the books."

As everyone went about their jobs Joyce looked at her daughter, "What about me dear?"

"Oh ah I don't know! Do you want to help research?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin, how about I keep everyone feed?"

"Ok great idea," smiled Buffy.

--------------

Throughout the day various members checked in. At the end of the day they held a meeting. Everyone was there except Angel, Doyle and Faith who were following up on something Angel had heard about a couple of vamps gathering demons to them.

"So people what've we got?" said Buffy starting the meeting.

"Well we checked all the magic shops and found nothing unusual until we compared notes, several very rare books and items were purchased. On there own they are safe but combined could be very dangerous," Cassandra informed them.

"Is there any description of the people who bought the items?" asked Kate.

"Whoever they are they made sure to use go between's I recognized one of the descriptions. When we went to see him his brother told us he had died the day he had purchased a book for someone," explained Phoebe.

"So I think it would be safe to assume that whoever is behind this is covering their tracks," said Giles.

"I don't know if it has a connection to our situation but several prominent underworld bosses have disappeared," said Amanda.

"Yeah the local police think a rival gang boss is behind it but they have no information," added Kate.

"There's something going on with an Immortal, a old acquaintance of Duncan's, Kalas his watcher was found dead the day before yesterday it looked at first like an accident but it now looks like he was murdered. Kalas has vanished from sight," said Joe.

Just then Buffy and the other Immortals sensed another entering, Buffy also sensed a vampire meaning that it had to be Angel and Faith, a few seconds later her assumption was vindicated when they came in with Doyle.

"We found out who is behind this... Its Darla and Drusilla! They have assembled quite a force," said Angel.

"What! Are you sure?" asked Giles.

"Oh yeah they have about a hundred vamps and demons including 15 Mohra demons."

"Three things, one who are Darla and Drusilla, two where are they and three what are Mohra demons?" said Phoebe.

"Well Darla is Angel's sire and Drusilla is one of his children who has visions similar to you Phoebe, but has a lot more experience in understanding what they mean," explained Giles.

"As for where they are they have set up base in a large warehouse down by the docks. As for Mohra demons they are very skilled in combat both armed and unarmed the only way to kill them is by destroying the gem in there forehead," said Angel.

"Their blood has rejuvenating and other strange side effects on others if it gets in open wounds," added Giles.

"Also you should know as we were leaving I sensed an Immortal, whether they are part of this or not I don't know!" said Faith.

"Anymore bad news? Let's get it all out in the open," groaned Amanda.

"Well they seem to be ready to open a Hellmouth if they are going to perform it, it has to be done at midnight tomorrow. It also looks like someone tried to open a Hellmouth once before... in 1906!"

"The earthquake!" mused Prue.

"Yes but they were stopped by your great-grandmother and her two sisters, but something went wrong the power released travelled through the earth activating the fault." finished Giles.

"So what you're saying is if we stop the Hellmouth from opening we not only save the world from another Hellmouth but also save the city. But if the Hellmouth is opened we will have to destroy large areas of the city to close it again," said Buffy.

"No," said Phoebe. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"What do you mean no?" asked Buffy.

"I mean if the Hellmouth is opened none of us will live long enough to try and close it. We either stop it from opening or die," explained Phoebe.

"Right, votes on stopping the Hellmouth from opening and living," said Xander.

All the Scoobies raised their hands, so did Tara and Phoebe. Giles smiled at them what the hell did he ever do to deserve the friendship of these young people!

"I spoke to Charlie the guy who runs the dojo for me, he's ex-special forces he contacted some friends of his who will help. I haven't told him what is really happening so Angel, Doyle I'll need you to show them your 'other' faces so they can see it's for real!" said Duncan.

"Well that's something anyway," said Willow.

"So what's the plan?" asked Piper.

"Well we hit the warehouse at dawn tomorrow. Piper you said you can freeze people in a room! How large an area! And can people move around in the area if they enter it after you've frozen the area?" said Buffy.

"Yeah, I don't know how large an area, we've never experimented, defiantly the size of the dojo, and yes people would be unaffected if they enter afterwards, why?"

"Well I'm thinking that you and the other witches enter and try and drew as many to you as you can, freeze them then we move in and take out the rest. Can anyone get hold of some communication equipment so each group knows when to attack?"

"Yeah I can get some things," said Duncan.

"There's a problem! What about the Immortal if he or she is involved they will sense us," said Tara.

"Good point," mused Buffy before looking at the Charmed ones, "After you freeze the demons if Xander, Giles and Cordy are ready to back you up do you think you can hold off the rest until we get to you. Say 2-3 minutes!"

"I think so, though I wouldn't want to go any longer even if Piper manages to hold 50 or 60 of the demons that will still leave a lot for us to deal with!" said Prue.

"If someone can hide my presents from Darla and Drusilla, who will be able to sense me in the same way Immortals can sense each other, Doyle and I can help by attacking from another direction," said Angel.

"I can do that for you, it will only last about an hour though," said Cassandra.

"Kate could you go and see Prue's police friend see if you can persuade him that it would be a good idea if the police didn't interfere," asked Buffy, only Angel noticed the strange nod Buffy got from some of the other Immortals. "Duncan if you can contact Charlie and his buds we can get some shut eye before we leave." Turning to Angel, "Angel can Faith and I have a private word with you please."

He nodded and Buffy led him and Faith to the rooftop.

"Angel there's something we need to tell you, but you must swear to keep it to yourself until the time is right," said Buffy.

"This is about Kate isn't it? I've seen some of the looks you and the other Immortals have when she is around."

"Yes it's about Kate, do you give me your word?"

"Yes you have it."

"The thing is Kate is one of us, or rather will become one of us," said Faith feeling the need to help Buffy explain.

"But she mustn't be told, it could place her and those around her in danger. If she knew that she could not die she could do something that could get an innocent killed," added Buffy.

"Ok I can except that, what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep an eye on her when she dies either send her to us or Duncan to train her, of course if you could persuade her to train with you in the mean time it would help her later, without revealing the truth," explained Buffy.

"Very well. Is that why you didn't include her when Piper uses her power?"

"Yes if there is an Immortal there he would sense her as we can," said Buffy.

--------------

Just as dawn was breaking everyone moved into place, as Duncan had suspected Charlie and his five friends did not believe him until he got first Angel then Doyle to show their demon side, so it was with six extra bodies that they prepared to attack the warehouse.

Angel and Doyle had managed to get into a position by a skylight that would allow them onto a walkway and some stairs beyond. The charmed ones accompanied by Xander, Cordy, Giles, Charlie and his friends. All carrying various swords, crossbows, supersoakers, stakes and crosses as well as the pistols and semi-automatics Charlie and his friends had brought, prepared to enter the building via a set of double doors. Willow had managed to get a plan of the building off the net so everyone knew where they had to go. At Duncan's suggestion all eight Immortals sat in his and Amanda's cars down the street so as to minimize the time it would take them to get into the fight.

Piper and her sisters entered the building looking around they saw that most of the creatures were on the far side, she did not see the long limbed demon about to pounce on them but Prue did sending it crashing into and through some crates. Which brought them to the attention of the other creatures in the building. Standing in the middle of the room going by Angel's description were Darla and Drusilla.

"I told you the little witchies would come grandmamma," clapped Drusilla.

"Dru I've told you not to call me that," snapped Darla, turning to some of the Mohra demons and vampires, "Well don't just stand there get them."

As six Mohra demons and the dozen vamps rushed them Piper waited as long as possible before flicking out her hands and freezing them all plus a couple of others half way across the building.

Phoebe turned and shouted towards the door, "Now."

A second later Giles and the rest ran through the door brandishing their various weapons. As Darla was shouting at the unfrozen demons to attack them Angel and Doyle got to the walkway both had supersoakers, which they used to shower the vamps from above causing confusion. Charlie and his men started spraying the demons with automatic gunfire, other than slowing them down very few seemed to be effected that much!

While Prue used her telekinesis to help Charlie and the others Cordy, Xander and Giles went among the frozen creatures dispatching them.

As the Immortals pulled up in the cars they sensed the presents of another Immortal, from around the side of the building came a tall man with longish blond hair, "So highlander you finally got here, it's been a long time." He said with a raspy voice.

Duncan turned to the others, "Go help the others, this is my fight." He drew his sword as he walked towards the man.

The others had worried looks on their faces as they rushed into the building. Vamp dust hung heavy in the air as Xander plunged a stake into the last frozen vamp and Giles smashed the gem of a Mohra demon. The Immortals rushed the remaining Mohra Giles decided Willow would benefit from some help so he joined her, Angel also jumped to attack one of Mohra's while Doyle continued firing the supersoakers. 

Some of the vampires started to run for the exit to the sewers but were met by Xander, Cordy and two of the soldiers who had worked there way around the side of the battle raging in the middle of the room. While some were hit many times by bullets Xander and Cordy used there years of experience with crossbows to dust them. Only one made it to the sewers.

Just as the last of the Mohra demons were killed Buffy looked around checking all her friends were safe, she was grabbed in a rib crushing hug, turning her head she saw Faith grinning. 

"Hey babe you ok?" said Faith.

"Yeah I will be when my ribs heal," she smirked.

"Oh sorry," said Faith letting her go but still wearing a goofy grin.

"It's ok," she put an arm around Faith pulling her back and giving her a quick kiss.

At that moment they heard a car crash out through the back of the building, Angel jumped out of the way of the sunlight streaming through the hole in the side of the building. He walked over to the others as they gathered to see that everyone was ok, only one of Charlie's friends was injured and would need to go to hospital.

"Darla and Dru got away but knowing them I think they will leave town," said Angel.

"Yes especially seeing we have all their books and stuff," smirked Xander.

Before anyone could say anything the Immortals felt the quickening outside.

"Duncan," said Amanda as she ran for the door followed by the others. As they got outside the windows in the nearby buildings blow in and several cars including Amanda's exploded, they went around the corner and saw Duncan on his knees resting on his sword.

Amanda ran over to him helping him up, "You owe me a new car," she smiled, he could see the relief on her face. He leaning over and kissed her on the lips, "We'll go and pick one out later," he smiled.

As they were getting ready to leave Piper turned to everyone, "We thought we would have a celebration at P3 later, you are all invited."

Duncan phoned Joe to bring his van so Angel could get to the dojo safely.

--------------

P3

Buffy and Faith walked hand in hand off the dance floor everyone was having a good time, Piper had laid on food, and after the worry of the last couple of days it was good to relax and have fun. She noticed that her mum was dancing with Giles.

Later when everyone was sat around eating and drinking Buffy got to her feet and tapping a fork against her glass to get everyone attention.

"I'd just like to say a thank you to old and new friends for there help, although no one can ever know how close this city came to being destroyed you all helped prevent it. Faith, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and I have for years called ourselves the Scooby gang, I know it will mean very little to the rest of you, but we will always think of you all as members of the Scooby gang. Any of you need help we will be there for you."

One of Charlie's men started cheering which quickly spread around the room ending with a call for three cheers for Buffy there leader, after that ended her face redder than Willows hair they all burst out laughing.

--------------

So that Amanda and Duncan could have sometime alone Joyce and Giles took Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara, to stay at a hotel. Joyce had suggested that as Tara was going to go to UC Sunnydale that she return with them and stay at her home until school started and they got the apartment the four friends planned to get together. Each morning she would drop them off at the dojo for training before going back to pick up Giles to tour the city.

Buffy, Faith and Tara were worried about Willow; she had gone to surprise Oz at P3 where she had seen Oz kiss another girl, she had run from the club in tears. None of them had been able to draw her out of the pit of disappear she had sunk into. It took both Giles and Joyce to stop Buffy and Faith going out and hunting Oz down.

Tara entered the room she had shared with Willow for the last week. Willow was sat on her bed crying again, Tara walked over and sat down beside her sighing she placed her arm around she shoulders, she felt Willow's pain but could not get through to her, Willow leaned her head on Tara's shoulder.

"Why did he cheat on me, am I ugly or something? I loved him so much," Willow asked for about the hundredth time.

"Willow it's not true, why look at you, you've got a great body; you've got a pretty face. I bet guys come on to you all the time."

Willow shook her head, liking the way the movement pushed her against Tara's shoulder bad Willow don't go there. Tara brushed the tears away with her free hand, then without knowing she was going to do it she leaned down and softly kissed Willow on the cheek. The touch sent a pleasurable tingle through Willow's body. "See," said Tara, "A very pretty face, beautiful green eyes."

Willow lifted herself off Tara's shoulder. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind, that something was happening here, but she felt powerless to resist it. Tara looked nervously at Willow as she leaned closer. 

"And your eyes are beautiful too," Willow breathed "Beautiful blue eyes."

This last was delivered with Willow's face a couple of inches from Tara's. Tara closed her eyes as the two kissed. It was a light, tentative kiss.

"Um Willow are you sure that you..." Tara stared to say, another kiss cut off the sentence, Tara moaned against Willow's mouth. The young women's mouths opened and there tongues met fought a brief battle and parted friends. The touch sent a shudder through Willow's body. She pulled Tara body to hers, running her hands up and down Tara's back. She tilted her head back and Tara moved forward, showering her face and neck with little kisses. Tara's hands now had their turn to wander, she explored Willow's breasts, cupping them in turn. She then reached down and lifted Willow's shirt who raised her arms and Tara pulled it over her head and throw it across their room. A moment later Willow's bra followed, Tara leaned down and started to nibble Willow's breasts, her nipples were rock-hard, the touch of Tara's lips and teeth on each in turn sent shivers of bliss down her body to her centre. Tara gently pushed Willow back onto the bed. She nuzzled at Willow's breasts then continued her journey downward, each little bite and suck sent waves of pleasure through Willow's body, she gave herself over to it. Tara began to kiss Willow's belly moving lower and lower. Tara looked up at her.

"Do you want me to ah keep going?" she asked Willow.

"Goddess yes," Willow reached down and unzipped her jeans, Tara grabbed hold of the jeans as Willow lifted her hips to allow Tara to pull them down and off. She ran her hands up Willow's legs, passing tantalizingly close to her cleft. She kissed Willow high up first on one thigh and then the other, then ran her hand down between Willow's legs.

"Oh... you're wet. You're so wet, aren't you? I made you wet, didn't I?" Tara teased her before kissing the wet spot at the front of Willow's panties, then reached up to slip them off as well, with Willow lifting up her hips again to aid in the effort.

Willow's eyes were closed, she didn't exactly know what would happen next. She had only sleep with Oz twice before he went on tour, he had given her oral sex once, she thought she knew what was coming, some rough licking that would create a mildly pleasurable sensation in an act that would last a couple of minutes. She felt so close to Tara, so close to this young witch that she had met only two weeks ago, that she was eagerly awaiting even that. So it was a shock to her when she felt Tara's tongue gently run up and down her cleft. It was a gentle caress, a flicker, a touch that promised more, she moaned and thrust her hips forward. Now the tongue came again, more insistent, moving up and down, up and down, now concentrating more on up, and now oh goddess Tara had found her centre, she lapped away as contented as a cat. With each brush, with each wiggle the pressure was building and building. Willow's hands were gripping the sides of the headboard now, her head was whipping from side to side as she strained upwards looking for release. Tara played her body like a virtuoso, knowing when Willow was ready to explode and backed off slightly, only to rekindle the fire again instantly with another flicker. Tara's hands were under her, holding her lower body in place as the tension built, this time there was no denial, just faster and faster movement as the dam burst. Willow's body went rigid as the orgasm hit her, she could not help letting out a scream as the pleasure coursed through her body. Spasms racked her, her face and chest were flushed as red as her hair. Her nipples were almost painfully hard, every muscle in her body reacted to the most intense physical sensation she had ever had.

Willow lay back, her body now began to relax, her head spinning. The questions she had not asked herself when she met her vamp double were now making a belated appearance. Was this really her? Had she just come so powerfully from the touch of another woman? Had she been gay - a lesbian - all this time! Was that why Oz had gone with another girl? Had she drove him away?

These thoughts were banished by Tara, who now snuggled up next to her on the bed. Tara had removed her clothes as well, and was now lazily stroking up and down Willow's body. She leaned forward and kissed Willow's cheek lightly, then on the lips before kissing her more firmly. In spite of herself Willow kissed her back. Tara broke the kiss with a look of mischief smiled "Can you taste yourself on my lips?" She licked her lips. "I can, you taste good," she giggled. "I told you, you had good taste."

"Oh, my."

"Oh my what?"

"Oh, goddess, I guess. I've never in my life felt anything like that."

"Well you have been so down lately I thought you needed it!" smiled Tara. She paused, "Ah was this your first time with a girl?"

"Yeah," smiled Willow back, "But I have a feeling it won't be the last."

--------------

As Willow and Tara entered the lounge where they were to meet Buffy and Faith to go look around downtown their two friends could sense something different about them.

"Willow, what's happened you look different," said Faith as Willow and Tara got to where she was waiting with Buffy.

"You're smiling," added Buffy.

"Yeah I found someone to love me and I can love back," giggled Willow.

"When did you meet him? Where did you meet him? Who is he? Tell me... Tell me you can't keep secrets from your best friends," Buffy was almost jumping up and down.

"Buffy sweety calm down," said Faith laying a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Well let's see," smiled Willow mischief in her eyes, "I meet this person just under two weeks ago at P3 and her name is Tara... I think you know her!"

"Oh Willow I'm happy for you," smiled Buffy hugging first Willow then Tara.

"Yeah congrats," said Faith also hugging them.

Buffy turned to look at Tara, "Do you love her?" she held up her hand to stop Willow's protest.

"Yes. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Tara knew in her heart what Buffy was asking her, "I want to join you. I will fight by the side of the three of you."

"Well welcome to the family," said Buffy hugging her again.

"So now we're the four musketeers," laughed Faith.

"So we should get going. We can celebrate later when we meet Xander and Cordy at P3. You do realize this is going to freak Xander don't you! First Faith and me, now you," smiled Buffy.

"Yeah I know but he'll get over it. Ok let's go shopping," said Willow.

Xander took it well after how Oz had treated Willow; he could see how much Tara loved her, so he got over it. The gang were sad when he and Cordy told them that they had decided to take Angel up on his offer of jobs at his investigation firm in LA. But they would return to Sunnydale with the rest of the gang before moving onto LA.

They left San Francisco the next day after a few tearful goodbyes with promises to visit when they could. The most upset were Prue and Piper as they said goodbye to Joyce who they still continued to call Auntie Joyce, promising to visit if they could and getting her to promise to visit them.

They promised Amanda that they would keep up their training, she had decided to stay for a while with Duncan. The drive back to Sunnydale took five days much to Giles and Joyce's frustration but Buffy and her friends were in no hurry to get back and have to say goodbye to Xander and Cordy.


End file.
